


扭曲的平行線

by lynol



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, 原男, 培克雷培, 抹布, 暴力情色謀殺, 結尾前的克雷頓都是OOC, 身世捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 出身高貴的克雷頓和出身貧賤的培特在童年時曾經交過朋友，但天差地遠的家庭背景讓兩人的友誼劃下句點。多年後當培特再度遇見了已經加入騎士團的克雷頓，出於嫉妒、扭曲的愛情觀與強烈的佔有慾，培特決定把克雷頓從天堂拉到自己身處的地獄裡，淪為陰溝老鼠一同浪跡天涯。





	扭曲的平行線

**Author's Note:**

> 焦焦有畫這個設定的圖噢！
> 
> ↓超萌的兩小無猜  
> https://brightstone-trap-door.tumblr.com/post/186092158306/
> 
> ↓結局後的兩人  
> https://brightstone-trap-door.tumblr.com/post/186091681886/

1

在米勒，因為列強環伺的緣故，捍衛國土的騎士被視為至高無上的榮譽，一般好人家的孩子從小就夢想加入高貴的騎士團。童年時的克雷頓當然不是例外，他們的家族在當地屬於低階的貴族，為王室和高階貴族們服務乃是他們心之所向，耳濡目染下這位小少爺也有了同樣的志向。

然而，成為一名騎士所需具備的條件可是非常嚴苛的，出身良好只是最基本的一項，還要花費無數心力磨練武藝，才有機會在選拔中脫穎而出。各種武術的訓練課程塞滿了克雷頓童年的人生，時常壓得他喘不過氣來，渴望能夠外出玩耍。

趁著長輩們開家族聚會、管家和僕役忙著服侍他們的日子，他偷偷地溜出了家門。

當克雷頓來到人來人往的市集時，培特正好坐在一處欄杆上把玩剛扒來的硬幣。他一眼就看到和平民市集格格不入的克雷頓，和他年紀相仿的小公子可不是日常的風景，他打算看看情況，要不要把這位小公子拐去賣了。

「你好啊。」培特開口叫住了他。

「你好。」克雷頓對有人向他打招呼這件事表現得相當驚訝。

他的反應讓培特在內心偷笑。銀白色的頭髮、藍色的眼睛、白白嫩嫩的皮膚，就算不是向原家族勒贖金，這麼可愛的小少爺也可以賣到天價喔。

「小心點啊，穿得這麼漂亮出來晃是很容易被綁架的。」一邊扔著硬幣，培特一邊說道。聽他一說，克雷頓低下頭看了看自己的服裝，這才發現它們確實長得和這條街上大部分人樸素的衣服不太一樣。

培特笑了笑，把外套脫了下來遞給他。

克雷頓有些猶豫，「我不應該從陌生人手中拿任何東西的。」

培特故作誇張地嘆了口氣，「那麼你是想被綁架嗎？」

當克雷頓穿上那破舊的外套後才發現培特身上的衣服折損的情況比外套還要更嚴重，這讓他有點慚愧借走了外套。

培特向他伸出了手，「我的名字是培特。」

克雷頓握住那隻手時才意識到它粗糙得驚人。

「克雷頓。」

他感到意外，那隻手跟它主人的臉對不太起來。雖然培特一身窮小子的行頭，但他的長相和舉止卻很脫俗，也許會有人誤會他是哪位醫生或教師的受過良好教養的兒子，只是剛在泥巴裡打了滾。

培特記住了他的名字，笑了起來，「你想到處看看嗎，克雷頓？」

於是他們在窮困但生氣蓬勃的市區裡打轉了起來。

2

市場上正在舉辦特賣會，琳瑯滿目的商品被喊出驚人的價錢。當一項情趣用途的物件被喊價時，底下滿滿的訕笑和竊竊私語。

那件物品被當地一位有名的老鴇給標走時，觀眾們一邊拍手一邊吹起輕浮的口哨，老鴇還得意地高舉那項物品擺了個情色的表情。

「不用擔心！晚上的拍賣會也會有更多更精彩的商品！」主持人笑著向大眾順道廣告成人專屬的夜間拍賣會。

克雷頓對剛才的騷動感到非常疑惑，「那是什麼東西？」

「大人的玩具。」培特說得好像那是一件路邊隨處可見的東西。

「什麼玩具？」

「就跟烈酒一樣，是你長大了才會懂得欣賞的東西。」

克雷頓歪著頭看著那老鴇手上的東西，仍然不能理解。

培特並沒有告訴他，要是他不留意，很可能就會被帶到非法的黑市變成被拍賣的商品之一了。

3

他們閒晃到了港口邊，殺魚的攤販直接把魚內臟扔在一邊，招來一堆蒼蠅和野貓野狗。

培特用腳指了指那一堆堆血紅色的小丘，「我們有時候會撿一些回去烤，很好吃的。」

「呃，真的嗎？」克雷頓捏著鼻子震驚地問。

隨後他們偷跑到了停靠在碼頭的漁船上，在甲板上看海。海面波光粼粼，伴隨著漁船輕而緩慢的晃動，非常愜意。

「很漂亮吧。」培特倚著欄杆說，那欄杆對他倆來說太高了，必須墊著腳尖才能把手肘撐在上頭。

「嗯。」克雷頓同意，他以前從來沒看過海。

不一會，船的主人前來查貨，看到他們兩個小鬼厲聲問道：「喂，你們在這幹嘛。」他認出了培特立刻兩眼一瞪，「又是你！還想偷魚是不是？」

「好啦，該走了。」培特兩三下爬上欄杆直接往下跳到海水裡。

「誒？誒誒誒？」克雷頓頓時傻住了，完全不知道該怎麼辦。

「跳下來！」培特在底下的水中對他喊。

在他來得及反應前，船主從後面揪著領口把他拎了起來，這才看到他的破舊外套底下穿著絲綢。船主嚇得放手：「你、你是、哪哪一家的孩子？」緊張得語無倫次，深怕自己會得罪某位權貴。

克雷頓趕緊翻過欄杆也跟著跳了下去，但他一旦落了水就更加地不知道該怎麼辦了，掙扎了幾下就滅頂。

「你不會游泳嗎？」培特把他拖上岸後問，但語氣聽起來好像早就預料到了，只是想看他出糗。

克雷頓氣得在衣服風乾以前不肯跟他說話。

4

中午已經過了，還沒吃到東西又當了一回的落水狗，克雷頓餓得飢腸轆轆。

培特聽到了他鬧空城的聲音才想到有錢人家平常吃飯的時間已經過很久了。「你在這裡等一下。」他讓克雷頓留在後巷往烘焙坊走了過去。

他很快就回來了，拿了麵包塞到克雷頓手裡。因為他做得太自然，克雷頓直覺是他買回來的，於是向他道謝：「噢，謝謝。」

然後培特抓起他的手，「我們該走了。」

「為什麼？」

「老闆追來了。」

克雷頓看向巷口，一個氣洶洶的大叔高舉著桿麵棍朝他們衝了過來，一邊大聲嚷嚷：「嘿！小偷站住！」

「咦？你沒付錢嗎！」

「快跑！」

培特拽著他的手鑽到人潮裡面，在一連串雞飛狗跳的騷動後，他們成功地穿越市集甩開了烘焙坊老闆，不過身上也沾了一堆食物、木屑、染料和羽毛。

5

今天的家族聚會即將落幕了，克雷頓要在長輩們離開之前回家，並且先把衣服交給口風緊的僕人換洗。於是他們回到碰面的地方，做分頭前的道別。

「我很羨慕你整天在外面跑的，好像很自由的樣子。」

「相信我，你不會喜歡這種生活的。」培特抱著胸說，他看起來像個小大人，世故得過份。

克雷頓看了看回家的方向，又轉回來看他，「下次見？」

像隻黏人的小狗一樣，培特心想。

「嗯⋯⋯最好不要。貴族家的少爺還是跟同類打交道就好了。」

聽他這麼一說，克雷頓突然態度一變向他認真起來，「你是在說我會瞧不起平民嗎？一個騎士最重要的美德之一就是要對國民一視同——」

「好啦。我知道了，偉大的米勒騎士。」培特對他鞠了個戲劇效果的躬，「你明天再來吧。要好好上課哦。」然後他目送這位小公子依依不捨地走回家的背影。

啊，他竟然沒從小少爺身上扒走任何一樣東西，甚至連要不要把他拐賣給綁架犯這件事也忘得一乾二淨了。

克雷頓和他一直以來打交道的孩子們都不同，那種正直到天真的光明性格在貧民的世界裡可是不存在的，也許是嚮往吧，人對於平常接觸不到的事物總是容易著迷。

隔天他們又見面了，然後再隔一天也是，克雷頓在沒有課的空檔時偷溜出家門，在市集和他碰頭，這件事變成了一件日常，就這麼延續了下去。培特從來沒有想過他會跟一個貴族出身的傢伙維持一段這麼健全的友誼——事實上他從來沒跟母親以及幾位老鄰居以外的人建立過什麼健康的人際關係。

偶爾克雷頓逃家失敗，被禁足在家裡學習，（他恨透了書本，看也看不懂），培特仍然會在那個地方，一邊打量路人看有沒有生偏財的機會，一邊等他，心裡知道他今天出狀況了，下一次見面時就拿這件事笑他吧。

6

平民的世界也是有階級的，在培特長大的黑街上有一群孩子，他們的父親在街上尚且有頭有臉，但他們既然跟貴族的生活仍擦不上邊，索性就欺負更底層的其他小孩讓自己好過點。這群小惡霸會模仿父親，向其他小孩收取保護費。

他們在路上瞅到培特，跟蹤他到巷弄裡將他團團圍住。

帶頭的小惡霸說了，「嘿，這不是最會扒錢的培特嗎？你上次交錢是多久前的事了？」

面對這群惡夥，培特仍然表現得相當禮貌，「請不要著急，我認識了一個貴族的小孩，等我混進去他家工作時就有錢給你們了。」

那帶頭的推了他一把，「你想太美了吧，哪個有錢人家要顧妓女的小孩當佣人？」

另一個小孩有樣學樣也推了他，「癩蛤蟆也想吃天鵝肉啊。」

「今天就把錢交出來！」他們把他堵到牆邊開始搜他的衣服口袋。

當他們發現他是真的沒有錢的時候，便把他推到地上拳打腳踢，說他是沒用的廢物。

隔天克雷頓被他的傷勢嚇了一跳，「你受傷了！」

「遇到了一群小混混。」他輕描淡寫地說。這算是他的日常之一。

「噢，你在這等我一下。」克雷頓往回家的方向跑去，過了一陣子後拿了幾樣東西回來。

是藥品和繃帶。

他開始替培特上藥。他的醫護技巧是在課堂上學來的，雖然也曾在訓練受傷時實際用過，但仍然顯得十分生澀。

「如果我遇到他們一定會狠狠教訓他們一頓。」他一邊笨手笨腳地幫培特處理傷口一邊說。

培特沒有回話。

這是第一次有人替他擦藥。

他的母親只會嘆氣，責備他沒能再逃得更快一點，或是用謊言打發他們。他的母親是對的，在那種殘酷的環境底下，他必須學會沒有後路的自保，而藥品是很貴的，只有在危及性命的時候貧民才會求助於那些極少數願意為窮人看診的醫生。

然後現在，克雷頓一副理所當然地替他上藥。他突然覺得腦子裡的思緒都打結了，第一次無法理智地思考。

7

雖然培特從來沒聽過自己的家境，但長時間的相處下來，駑鈍如克雷頓也看得出他家非常清寒，也許是需要救濟的程度。

於是有一天，克雷頓向他提出了這項建議，「你要不要來我家工作？」

「不可能的。」培特想了一下便說。他很討厭那群小惡霸，但不得不承認他們說的是事實。

「為什麼？」

培特並沒有回答他，而是轉移了話題。太麻煩的事情反正解釋了他也聽不懂。

又過了好一陣子，克雷頓又提起了這件事，他仍然是拒絕了。

他們第三次討論這件事的時候，克雷頓不由分說直接拉著他的手往家裡走。

一路上培特都在抗拒，說這件事肯定行不通。

是的他知道這是行不通的，但他的心有點雀躍，他不禁開始幻想一個不曾屬於自己的人生。他忍不住思考要是他真的能在貴族的宅邸工作，從此以後將不再有偷竊，不再有謊言，不再逃跑躲藏，沒有人會在他過街時揚言要打他也沒有人會對他辱罵，而母親可以過上輕鬆的日子。

在這個不真實的夢境裡，他在寬敞乾淨的宅院裡辛勤踏實地忙碌了大半輩子，和克雷頓一起長大並且變老。他替他佈置婚禮，送他的孩子去寄宿學校，在他喪妻以後聽他哭訴。（在他這短短幾秒跑完一輪的人生藍圖裡面他自己是沒有成立家庭的，當時的他並不知道原因。）

噢也許，也許他有機會長成一名正直的大人。

克雷頓說他會帶培特去找負責洗衣的資深女僕，她是一個寬厚的婦人，一定會幫忙安排的。

但是他們正要轉進小門的時候，不巧迎面撞上了老管家。

「午安，克雷頓少爺。」老管家向克雷頓問候，然後看了看他身邊的人，「這是哪位？」語氣裡毫不隱藏嫌棄。

「他是⋯⋯我的朋友。」克雷頓愣了一下回答。他雖然腦子不靈光，但憑直覺就曉得不能讓管家得知他們的計畫。

「噢。你是哪條街出身的？」老管家問，犀利的雙眼盯著培特，彷彿已經把他看穿。

培特大可以說謊，但在這精明的老人面前，他感覺自己的真實身分無所遁形。於是他老實地回答了。

「就跟我猜的一樣。」管家老先生斜睨了培特一眼，像看著一隻鑽出下水道、自以為能活在陽光底下的老鼠，「請你離我們家的少爺遠一點。」

然後管家拿出手帕，像是害怕沾到髒東西一樣，隔著手帕把他和克雷頓牽著的手硬生生扳開，不讓兩個孩子有任何反駁的機會就把他拽到門外然後關上了門。

8

那幾天，培特沒有再去市集。

他在街上漫無目的地閒晃，就是不願去那個地方。

有一回他心想著，也許克雷頓也不會再去了，那麼他就當作這段邂逅從來沒發生過，繼續上市集扒竊。

當他遠遠看到克雷頓佇立著明顯在等他的背影時他掉頭就跑，像是怕被什麼給追上一樣，一路跑回他生長的暗無天日的巷弄裡。

那些小惡霸又一次逮到了他，他們似乎剛收了不少錢，倒不是來搶劫他的，只是想隨便找個對象嘲弄。

「嘿！你成功混進去了沒？我們的錢呢？」

原本培特並不理會他們，他們被無視得沒意思，嘲弄的話語也跟著激烈起來，就想看他來點有趣的反應。

「哈哈哈老鼠生的兒子會打洞，妓女的小孩以後也只能賣身了吧！」

「喂，說不定你朋友以後是你的恩客哦。」

培特站住了腳步。

他聽多了嘲弄的粗話，多到他壓根不會放在心上。他可以接受人們辱罵他是溝鼠、是賊、是敗類、沒用的廢物，甚至說他遲早會和他母親一樣靠賣色維生，但他不能接受他們拿他的友情開玩笑。

沒錯，他的友情已經結束了，因為他不自量力和一個階級遠在他之上的人來往，因為他太小看了這個現實社會的力量。可是沒有人能夠說這段關係是虛偽的，是不純粹的，是出自真心以外的慾望。他在這段友誼中是真誠的，而他確定對方也是，任誰都不能否定它。

於是他回頭，對著那幾個小惡霸，揮出了他無力到可憐的拳頭。那天，他母親背著他去敲了醫生家的後門，啜泣著請求醫生治療她的孩子，她願意提供數次免費的服務作為報答。那個醫生治療了他但是拒絕了他母親的回報。回到家後，母親答應他會找到其他的工作，搬離這個危險的地方。

對一個擁有正常家庭的人來說，長大通常是在身高不再會增加了的那天以後的事，但是培特沒有正常人的餘裕。打從那一天開始，他捨棄了童年，捨棄了一切天真的想法，生活只有偷搶拐騙，只有掠奪或等著被掠奪。即使他和母親後來搬去了純樸的郊區，他也不曾再對任何人真正敞開過心房。

在管家事件之後，克雷頓又去了好幾次市集，守在他們以前常碰面的地方，但是培特沒有再出現過。過了幾個月，當克雷頓去了寄宿學校後，終於脫離了嚴格家管的他曾經鼓起勇氣去培特出身的那條街，在龍蛇雜處的黑街上詢問他的住處。好不容易問到有人認識，那人卻說，那對母子檔已經搬走了，沒有人知道他們去了哪裡。

一直到很多年以後，當克雷頓加入了騎士團，被團裡另一個男人表白的那一天，他才終於明白，那是他的初戀。

*

9

十三年過去了。

黑街的小惡霸們如今也長成了真正的惡霸，砸店恐嚇、收取保護費、調戲婦女樣樣來。他們之中倒是有幾個金盆洗手開了店的，有的還有了老婆和小孩。

這群朋友最近都很惶恐，因為他們的昔日夥伴一個接一個地慘死，就連已經棄惡從善的朋友們也不例外。據目擊者稱，他們在殺人現場看到了首都地下世界權力最高的黑社會大佬。

「我們是怎麼惹到這麼大尾的？」一群朋友碰頭討論這件事時，有人問了，但是沒有人有頭緒。他們是在什麼時候無意間觸到了巨龍的逆鱗？

他們分頭後，有一個人當晚就在巷子裡被人團團堵住了去路。今晚的倒楣鬼想衝出包圍，被推回了圓圈中間。

人牆讓開了一條路給他們的首領，正是目擊者說的那位大佬。「是他嗎？」首領稍微偏過頭對身後的人問道。

「是。」從首領的身後傳來肯定的答覆。

人牆中間的倒楣鬼瞇了眼睛，看清了首領身後的人。「培特？」他恍然地倒抽了一口氣，理解到過去造的罪業繞了一大圈又降臨到自己頭上，「喂，兄弟，以前的事是我們年輕不懂事⋯⋯」他話還沒說完就被人一刀刺死。

「又解決了一個。」首領滿意地看著部下把屍體扔到地上並按他所說地佈置。他如公孔雀炫耀羽毛般地向培特比了比這乾淨俐落的殺人現場，「如何？今天晚上可以好好玩一場了吧？」

培特先是獎勵地碰了碰他的臉頰，然後把手滑開。「明天吧。」

「真小氣。」首領舒了口氣，露出被撩了一把的表情，「不過我就喜歡你這樣。」

10

過了這麼多年，羽翼已豐的培特下定決心回到老地方，把以前霸凌過他的人全部送上路——要不是那個老管家早在幾年前死於絕症，培特也會想盡辦法用最殘忍的方法殺掉他。令人憾恨，現在他無論如何都排解不了當年被踢出門外的屈辱。

他和他勾搭上的新男友效率驚人，不出幾日就把黑街的這群惡霸殺到剩下一人。最後的那一人不再作惡多端但也不算完全走上正途，他開了家寒酸的小賭場，藏身在黑街不起眼的角落。

當賭場保鑣們都被剷除乾淨後，培特堅持他要親自手刃最後一人，於是首領帶人離場，留他和已經被打到半殘的賭場老闆在店裡。

後台的小房間傳來門鎖打開的聲音，培特警覺地看向它，匕首仍抵著賭場老闆的咽喉。

「不！不要出來！」賭場老闆對著門裡的人喊。

一名女子顫抖著緩緩推開門走出，走不到幾步便跌跪在地上，培特無法不注意到她的穿著和他母親年輕時有幾分相似。

「拜託你⋯⋯不要殺了我丈夫！要我做什麼都可以！」那名女子哭得泣不成聲。

培特想起了他母親背他到醫生的住處哭求的那件事，復仇的快感都被打散了。他停下了動作，問賭場老闆：「你妻子是做什麼的？」

「她⋯⋯她在對面的⋯⋯」賭場老闆支支吾吾。

「做什麼？」培特冷聲又問了一次。

這下賭場老闆嚎泣了起來，「她是在妓院賣身的⋯⋯」

培特改了刀口的方向，用匕首把賭場老闆的右手插在地上。賭場老闆發出尖叫，培特扯過了他的領口說：「你的小命是你妻子替你保住的，你最好對她好一點。」噢，他希望以前也曾有人把他的生父打得半死並這樣教訓。

他抽回匕首走出門口，留哀嚎的賭場老闆和他的老婆抱在一起痛哭。

既然黑街的惡霸一黨被掃蕩完畢，培特認為他和地下首領之間已經沒有互相利用的必要了，於是他乾脆直接地提出分手：「我們結束了，以後請不要再跟我聯絡了。」

「這樣啊，」首領不甚開心地挑了眉，「但至少今晚可以⋯⋯？」

「很抱歉，我今天沒有興致。」他現在滿腦子都是母親的葬禮。

「噢，好吧。」首領有些遺憾但一點也沒有生氣的樣子，傾了身子在他臉頰上親了一口，「祝你今後順利。」

「我向你致上最深的謝意。」培特難得發自真心地向人鞠躬致敬，「並且也祝你順利。」然後他便轉身頭也不回地離去。

本來一直在一邊默不出聲的下屬問首領：「老大，你就這樣讓他走了？」

「無所謂，我一開始就知道他心裡就有別人了。這麼有趣的人願意陪我玩這麼久也值了。」首領拍拍屬下的肩膀，「再幫我找新的情人吧。」

屬下點頭答應，深感佩服果然能坐上惡棍首領位置的人不是凡人能夠理解。

11

培特和母親離開首都後搬到了鄉村，母親幫忙當地人農活和家務，離開了風月場所後他的母親過得比以往辛苦但是快樂許多，雖然不到幾年便不堪勞碌過世了，但他在她的晚年期間常聽見她哼歌。她過世以後沒有留下任何財產，好心的鄰人出資為她火葬，並在村莊沒落後介紹還是青少年的培特回首都工作。

首都的生活開銷驚人，為了生存培特很快就發現自己重操舊業，在粗重的零工以外，他幫人跑腿遞送不知來歷的包裹、跟蹤監視、偷竊貴重物品、替人收屍，然後他開始搶劫、接委託殺人案。隨著他的成年和收入逐漸穩定帶來的餘裕，他的外表出落得十分迷人，不再是一副窮苦樣的瘦小子，在他理解到自己身上這項可利用的資產後，正如他最討厭的那群惡霸所預言的，他也走上了和母親一樣的路。

不一樣的是，他母親的客人多是平民百姓，而他憑藉獨特的手腕總是能撈到有頭有臉、口袋也深的高級客戶。

他最新的一位客人在騎士團裡算是中高階的人物，職稱是隊長。這個男人已經有妻室了，但因為沈迷男色，每陣子都會和至少一名高級男娼作為期數月的長期交易。有關他的不良傳聞不斷，說他甚至會對騎士團的後輩出手。

這名隊長和培特約在酒吧的外頭碰面，然而他們一進門便看見一群年輕的騎士在酒吧裡笑鬧著。

「沒想到菜鳥們也會來這裡。我們換個地方吧？」隊長尷尬地笑說。

「如果這會讓你比較自在的話。」培特附和他，以一種主導權在客戶手中的話術。

他們轉身正要離開，但是年輕的騎士當中有人認出了他的客戶。

「隊長！」一個聲音喚道，突然間整桌的年輕騎士都轉過頭來看著他們。「你也來這裡喝酒嗎！」

隊長嘆了口氣，裝作剛剛才發現他們在這，擺出驚喜的表情走過去和年輕的晚輩們打招呼。

他們寒暄了幾句，隊長想到要介紹身邊的人，他本來要替培特報上假名（這是他們事前談好的條件之一），「這位是在我家幫忙的年輕人，名字是——」

「培特！」一個聲音搶先喊了出來。

培特愣了半晌，循聲望過去，對上一雙雀躍地閃爍著的眼。

銀白色的頭髮，藍色的眼睛。

白白淨淨的臉龐不見了，換上了英俊的長相，深邃的輪廓，寬闊的肩膀和厚實的胸膛。還有他的聲音，變得低沈，完全脫去了童稚，不再是培特記憶中那個彷彿隨便一掐就會掐出一聲咩叫的羔羊般稚嫩的嗓音。

克雷頓是個徹底的男人了，但那雙眼睛還是一樣乾淨，不曾染上污濁的清澈模樣。於是培特立刻就知道了，他仍然是那個從家裡拿藥幫他照顧傷口的男孩。

隊長看了看克雷頓，又看了看培特，「你們認識？」

12

由於隊長被年輕的騎士們拱著喝酒談笑，他便任培特和舊識在一旁的角落裡敘舊。

跟久違多年的兒時玩伴再度碰面，克雷頓看起來非常開心，手肘撐在小桌上一直問東問西。

「我好幾年沒看到你了，你都去哪了？」

「哦，那陣子我們搬家了。我母親在郊區找到了洗衣的工作。」培特先講了一段實話，然後便開始扯謊，「前陣子我很幸運地到了你們長官的家幫手，所以回到了首都。」最難以拆穿的謊言，便是混雜著真實的那種。

克雷頓一直很認真地盯著他的雙眼，聽他說話——用一雙藍色的眼睛。它們藍得像海一樣，可是像天那麼遠，他很確定即使自己伸長了雙手也搆不到它們。

「你們在聊些什麼？」有一名年輕的騎士插入他們的談話。

這個傢伙，他長得不是那麼亮眼，但有一股令人安心的討喜氣質。

他的一隻手臂很自然地搭在克雷頓肩膀上，培特很清楚那個動作暗示的意思——“他是我的人。你可以跟他講話，但是請你注意分寸。”

於是培特回了他一個十分無害的微笑。那人接受到了，把臂膀從克雷頓肩上收了回來。

「只是在敘舊。你去加入其他人吧，法蘭克。」

這位法蘭克似乎不太高興克雷頓為了老朋友把他支開，不過也識相地離開了。當他加入其他同伴時有人揶揄他的失寵，被他不悅地用肩膀頂了一把。（「嘿，你不得不承認那傢伙有張漂亮的臉蛋！」有人舉起酒杯醉醺醺地說。）

「那傢伙是，呃，我的朋友。」克雷頓眼神游移地解釋。

欲蓋彌彰。嗯，所以他是喜歡男人的。但培特無法判斷克雷頓隱瞞事實是擔心他不能接受同性戀，還是想假裝自己單身。他擅自希望是後者。

克雷頓的腮邊有剃過後新冒出頭的鬍渣，臉上有幾道明顯是練習時留下的傷疤。在培特的眼裡它們一個個彷彿在叫囂著，要人用最仔細的碰觸讓它們的主人發出悅耳的低鳴。

他必須不斷提醒自己才能壓住撲上前強吻它們主人的衝動。

13

好不容易隊長從晚輩們包圍中抽身出來，到角落的桌邊叫上培特和他一起離開。在馬車上，隊長似乎在對他高談闊論什麼，培特卻只是一直在腦內回放他起身離去時克雷頓失落的眼神。

隊長直接讓車伕載到家裡，絲毫沒有掩飾的意圖。在經過早和他分房多年的妻子的房門時，他甚至大方地向培特介紹他的老婆。

培特對那位女士鞠了躬，那位女士惡狠狠瞪了他一眼，把房門用力摔上。

「別讓我聽到那些骯髒的聲音！」她在房門後生氣地大叫。

「政治婚姻就是這樣。」隊長故作無辜地聳了聳肩對他說。

他們到了主臥室後，培特熟練地替他脫了外套，把他推到床上，跨坐到他身上幫他解起了扣子。

就在這時候，他突然提起了克雷頓，「那個年輕人，叫什麼來著，克雷頓？哈哈，我印象中他表現滿優秀的，很快就會受到賞識了。」

培特想起了關於這傢伙會對晚輩出手的傳聞，而對他注意到了克雷頓這件事深感不悅。

「嗯，下次我找他一起來玩怎麼樣？」他如此提議，臉上充滿玩興。

「很遺憾，我的服務不包含同時面對兩位客人。」培特盡量不帶情緒地拒絕了他。事實上他討厭這個提議，可以說厭惡至極，恨不得把它抓起來扔在地上踩爛再丟到火爐裡燒得一乾二凈。

他決定下床去倒杯酒來，看能不能讓這個好色之徒忘掉這個主意——這傢伙就和大部分事業有成的男人一樣喜歡品酒。

「那我讓他在旁邊看就好了。」隊長從床上坐起，盯著他走向酒櫃的背影，「你不是喜歡他嗎？」用貓科動物盯著玩物看的眼神。

這時候培特慶幸自己是背對他的。「我很好奇你是從哪裡做出這麼牽強的推論的。」他一面駁斥，一面開了一瓶酒。

「年輕人就是年輕人。」那傢伙又從坐姿躺了回去，裝作隨口說說地試探：「如果你不在意的話，那我對他出手你也沒意見了。」

培特不自覺地停下了動作，隊長抓到了他那一瞬，輕浮地笑了出聲。

這麼多年來，培特第一次對客戶感到發自內心的厭惡，但他沒有表現出來，只是擺了一貫的笑臉。

他想到了那個跟克雷頓勾肩搭背的年輕騎士。他們看起來非常要好。

騎士和騎士稱兄道弟是天經地義的事，就算他們之間真的擦出了什麼火花，世人也只會說他們一群血氣方剛的年輕男子成天膩在一起就算動了真情又怎樣呢？噢，世人甚至會歌頌這樣的愛情。

而一個底層的社會敗類呢？只有在被委託見不得人的勾當時才有可能和高貴的他們接觸。通常是暗殺行動，或者像這名已婚男子的無法攤在陽光下的興趣。

他想到法蘭克放在克雷頓肩膀上的那隻手。然後他生平第一次，徹底地明白了嫉妒到充滿殺意是什麼樣的一回事。

14

培特一直都知道克雷頓在騎士團裡，但他始終沒有勇氣主動去聯繫。他們註定是兩條永不相交的平行線，與其看了痛苦不如一輩子不相往來。

他沒有自覺的是，當騎士團的隊長提出要和他做一陣長期交易時，唯一讓他同意了的理由，便是他下意識地認為這是他再度遇見克雷頓的機會。

騎士團的建築一棟棟都連在一起，隊長的辦公室附近就是資淺騎士們的活動區域，包括宿舍、食堂、訓練場和澡堂。

有時隊長想在他的私人辦公室裡找些見不得人的樂子，完事後培特就會坐在噴水池旁等隊長一同返家。通常看到他等了這麼久，隊長會感動地請他吃一頓豐盛的晚餐。免錢的佳餚不賺白不賺，反正最近也沒其他值錢的差事能幹。

有一些當晚去過酒吧的年輕騎士認得他，和他打招呼，問他來做什麼。

「來送貨。」他總是彬彬有禮地回答，「老闆最近有點健忘。」但他懷疑人們早就知道了，只是表面上不說破。

有些人就這麼跟他閒聊了起來。培特很快就從一來一往的互動中看出至少兩個小伙對他有意思，於是他把和這兩人打迷糊仗當成一種日常的娛樂。

還有另外一人雖然是資淺騎士，但見多識廣又幽默，也許是出身沒落貴族的緣故打過很多工，滿口說不完的故事，再加上這傢伙是個徹頭徹尾的異性戀，每天都嚷嚷著女人的胸臀，和他對話完全不用擔心擦槍走火，而因此他成了培特在騎士團宿舍裡最喜歡聊天的對象之一。

當培特和不同的人談話時，只要克雷頓經過，他都會留意到克雷頓慢下腳步想加入他們的談話，但老是被同行催促著離開。（他的同行大概十次有九次是法蘭克。）

又過了一陣子，有時候克雷頓會獨自來找他。

他們會聊以前一起在市區做過的事，還有那些地方變了多少。克雷頓會告訴他騎士團裡的大小事情，和他家族裡的一切。除了法蘭克的事以外，克雷頓幾乎什麼事都會跟他分享。而培特只會跟他說哪裡又多了什麼新奇的玩意，從來不主動提自己的事，被問到了也總是敷衍帶過，每每讓克雷頓顯得有些沮喪。

培特可以明顯察覺到克雷頓看他的眼神和看別人不一樣。他想起來了，小時候每當一天的玩樂時間到頭，克雷頓要跟他分開時就是那樣的眼神。

小狗不想離開主人身邊時的眼神。

15

除了提防隊長對克雷頓的覬覦外，令培特感到礙眼的還有法蘭克。那該死的法蘭克。他和克雷頓之間不曉得已經做過了哪些事，光是想到這點，培特就會忍不住鑽進自己的想像裡，疏忽地搞砸了手邊的小差。

噢，真是丟臉。他可不是這麼不精明的類型。

那天騎士們慶祝節慶，堵住了街道唱歌喝酒跳舞，他們一看到培特就招手要他加入他們。人擠人的節慶活動並不是他熱衷的事物，不過偶爾湊點熱鬧也無妨。

他在人群中瞅見了克雷頓和法蘭克站在一起。法蘭克在克雷頓耳邊講了些什麼，然後兩人一同離開了人群。培特編了個理由也離開會場尾隨了上去。

他們走到了附近的樹林裡，靠著一棵樹在討論事情。距離不夠近，培特聽不清他們在討論什麼。法蘭克八成是在責問克雷頓最近冷漠的態度，克雷頓辯解了什麼，講到一半被法蘭克的吻打斷。

然後他們開始把手不安份地放到對方身上。

培特處在一種矛盾的情緒中，撞見兩人親熱令他感到興奮，卻又因為嫉妒而有些慍怒。他強壓下惱怒的那部分情緒強迫自己觀看眼前的景象。

以一般人來說，法蘭克的技巧算是不錯了，而克雷頓呢？在培特眼裡就是糟到不行，簡直是場災難。看來克雷頓一直都是被動的那一方，看他長了那樣一張什麼也不用做就會有人貼上去的臉，這件事倒是不難理解。

法蘭克過於輕柔的吻已經足夠讓克雷頓的喘息變得沈重，培特忍不住想著讓自己來弄肯定能讓他發出更加歡愉的聲音。

他並不意外克雷頓平常被衣服蓋住的部位特別白皙，從他的髮色和瞳色就大略可以得知，但在實際看到時依然感到驚艷。

要是現在放在上頭的手是自己的就好了。

也許是在戶外不敢太放肆，兩人只是相互用手替對方解火，很快就結束，裝成沒事的樣子離開了。

那天培特一回到自己的住處立刻鎖門拉上窗簾，坐在床邊自瀆，想的都是稍早看到的景象——蒼白得彷彿一咬就會出血的脖頸、在日經月累的訓練下精實而飽滿的胸脯和一對粉色的點綴。

那明顯缺乏經驗仍努力取悅愛人的雙手盤據在他腦海，遲遲沒有退去。

就連和他人親熱時他仍在想著那雙手——隊長的床技十分嫻熟，可他在過程中滿腦子都是克雷頓生澀的動作。他想像克雷頓在床上的表現肯定一如當年替他上藥時那樣粗魯又笨拙。

這份慾望一天比一天更加強烈，每當他在經過騎士們的練習場或澡堂時碰見穿著比平常輕便的克雷頓，他夜晚的想像又再疊加了一層。

「你最近特別容易興奮啊。」隊長如此評論道，「是因為能常常看到他嗎，嗯？」

他憑直覺就知道隊長還沒放棄實現那個他厭惡到不行的想法。

他仍然會坐在噴水池的旁邊，在等候時和騎士們聊天。

而每次克雷頓跑來找他時，他看著那雙藍眼，都在思考它們的主人在床上是什麼模樣，被自己深吻時會發出怎樣的呻吟——他想要狠狠地進入他並狠狠地被他進入。

如果再不做點什麼把人據為己有，他覺得自己遲早會發瘋。

16

當隊長開始頻頻對克雷頓特別關照以後，培特知道該是行動的時候了。他可不想滿足那傢伙變態的妄想，讓克雷頓被迫在一旁觀看培特被其他男人入侵的模樣。

謀殺隊長本身不是太困難的事，培特在酒裡加了兩劑毒藥就送他上路了。而他也很清楚，在特定的時間除非有另外的安排，否則不會有人出入這間辦公室。（諷刺的是這是隊長本人為了方便偷情設下的規矩。）

他把屍體調整成只是在瞌睡般的姿勢後，離開辦公室去了練習場。他知道這個時間法蘭克會在那裡和同期做訓練。

「哈囉，法蘭克。」培特在場邊叫住了法蘭克。

法蘭克看上去很疑惑為什麼培特會來找他，他很快就擺出一副充滿戒心的態度。

八成認為情敵是來談判感情事的吧，後面有幾名騎士完全不隱藏看好戲的嘴臉，培特認出了他的異性戀小夥伴，在後面對他擠眉弄眼還比了個「幹掉他」的割喉手勢。

要是那傢伙知道培特是真的要幹掉法蘭克，大概會三步併作兩步衝上來把他擒抱在地，大叫守衛把他扔進監獄不要再放出來。

培特引導法蘭克往隊長的辦公室走去，對他說：「我的老闆說你是他的隊員裡特別優秀的一名，因此他有考慮將你升為小隊長。」

「真的？」法蘭克有些半信半疑，不過培特可以看見他眼裡的雀躍。

「先別告訴任何人，因為這是他擅自決定的，其他人可能會有意見。」

「要是真的能當上小隊長，他也會替我感到開心的吧。」當他們並肩走在迴廊上時，法蘭克自言自語說了一句。

「哪位呢？」培特問他，以為他在講自己的父親。

「噢，克雷頓。說不定他會生氣我搶了原本是他的位置。」他答道，眼神裡透著喜悅，「你知道，那傢伙的成績也很亮眼的。」

培特看得出來這傢伙是真的喜歡克雷頓。要是他還有一絲半點的良知，他就會退出這場博弈，留他們小倆口過上美好的一生，但無奈的是他的良知早已被殘酷的人生磨得幾乎不見蹤影。

他們到了辦公室的門口，培特開了門便站住腳步，比了個請他進門的動作。

法蘭克深呼吸，緊張地踏了進去。

隊長趴在桌上，看起來正在小憩。

「隊長？」法蘭克靠近了叫喚，這才發現隊長的肩膀靜得像石頭，完全沒有呼吸時的起伏。

一瞬間他了解到自己中計了，他正要轉身抽出佩劍，但是來不及了，一把刀從他背後刺入，貫穿他的身體，紅色的刀尖鑽出他的腹部。

「為什麼⋯⋯？」法蘭克艱難地出聲問。血從他的嘴角流下。

「因為你碰了我的東西。」培特冷聲說。

為了確保法蘭克死得透徹，培特轉了刀鋒往兩旁切割，破壞更多的臟器。

「你這種人⋯⋯絕對⋯⋯不得好死⋯⋯」法蘭克咳了幾口血，雙膝落地後癱到地上，幾秒就斷了氣。

培特收拾好兇器，把現場佈置成計畫中的樣子。為了不沾染太多血跡，他用手套隔著雙手，這令他又想起了老管家嫌髒拿出手帕的景象。

他直接用了辦公室裡的盥洗洗掉了血污，確定身上沒有任何謀殺的氣息。（又是另一件諷刺的事，這盥洗室跟常備的清水平常是他拿來洗掉另一種氣息用的。）

接下來就是去找克雷頓了。

17

但是很不尋常地，克雷頓這時間不在他的宿舍。

他不在自己的宿舍？那他會在哪裡？培特焦慮地打算離開宿舍區去搜尋時，就在交誼廳找到了人。

克雷頓遠遠看到他向自己走來，透露出侷促不安的模樣。「嘿，你有看到法蘭克嗎？他平常都會在這裡的。」

噢，他是來找法蘭克的。醋意像從開了瓶的甕裡遏止不住地流洩出來，不過想起了法蘭克現在只是一具冰冷的屍體，培特很快就把心中的醋醰瓶蓋蓋了回去。

他撇開腦中的血腥畫面說：「不，我沒看到他。」

「好吧，既然先遇到你那我就、就直接跟你說了。」克雷頓四處張望了一下，「我們換個沒人的地方說吧。」

培特這才注意到，交誼廳有幾個年輕的騎士，穿著隊上的休閒服坐在沙發上，時不時看向他們兩人，一邊跟同夥交頭接耳一邊竊笑，八卦得可開心了。

他們換了個四下無人的角落。克雷頓說話時一直緊張地絞著自己的手指，「我想清楚了，法蘭克⋯⋯我之前答應跟他約會，但是我決定要跟他分手了。」

噢，培特倒是沒有想到這個發展。

「和你再見面以後，呃，我才知道我沒有真的很喜歡他。」克雷頓舉起一隻手微微遮在嘴角邊。

他在害羞嗎？太可愛了。

「我不知道你能不能接受，不過，」克雷頓吞吞吐吐地說，他的臉已經紅到不行了，「你願意跟我去約會嗎？像情侶那樣的。」

噢。噢，是這樣啊。培特想著，所有他所做的一切都是多餘的。但是已經太遲了。

一瞬間他猶豫著，是不是跟克雷頓坦承一切，然後他們可以私奔離開這該死的地方——

但是萬一克雷頓拒絕他呢？

老管家看螻蟻般的眼神又浮現在他腦海。

克雷頓有什麼理由非跟他走不可？他們一個是騎士，一個是小偷；一個人擁有光明的前途，一個人永遠只能在泥土裡翻滾。

又或者他也可以假裝他的雙手是清白的，法蘭克和隊長的死與他無關，但是遲早有一天克雷頓會看穿他的本性，然後就像當初那位老管家一樣，把他扔出門外，在他面前把門甩上。

全世界的人都可以拒絕他，但是克雷頓不行。

唯有克雷頓被扒掉了一身的光環，落入黑暗的泥沼裡經歷過一切他所嚐過的那種痛苦，才有可能會是專屬於他的，再沒有其他人可以搶走的克雷頓。

首先，先正面回應他的表白吧。培特清了清喉嚨，「我很高興聽你這樣說——」

「真的嗎！」克雷頓掩藏不住喜悅，激動地說。

不，現在不是撲上去吻他的時候，培特兩手背在身後，一手掐著另一隻手，掐到泛紅。

「但是現在有一件很緊急的事。」他說。他的手傳來陣陣疼痛。

克雷頓用了很大的力氣克制住興奮的表情，「⋯⋯什麼事？」

那泛紅的雙頰洋溢著幸福的光芒，一瞬間讓培特對於接下來要做的事感到罪惡，但這份罪惡很快就被他拋諸腦後，被他即將成功把克雷頓從山巔上推落，落得粉身碎骨的興奮感給取代乾淨。

「老闆要你單獨一人去他的辦公室見他，」培特墊起腳尖，壓低聲音在他耳邊說，「小心點，也不要告訴別人，你的同伴之中有人是叛徒。」

克雷頓立刻換上嚴肅的臉色，按著腰際的佩劍就要往辦公室跑去。

「等等。」培特抓住他的袖子。

他轉頭露出疑惑的神情，培特湊上去抓著他的領口吻了他。

當培特放開手時他看見克雷頓笑了。

那笑容多美啊，像一根針扎進了他的心，扎得出血。那一瞬間他知道，以後再也看不到像這樣的笑容了。

但他並不後悔。

已經沒有回頭路了。克雷頓前腳剛走，培特立刻找到總是在附近街上行乞的婦人，放了可觀的硬幣在她的砵裡。

「幫我一個忙，我會再給妳更多的。」他蒙著臉對婦人說。

婦人按照他所要求，跑到騎士團守衛面前指著隊長辦公室的方向大喊：「救命！殺人了！」

18

克雷頓幾乎是以現行犯的身分被當場逮捕。他被押在地上時不停大喊「不是我做的！」但是沒有人相信他。

因為罪證確鑿，盤問的過程也很草率，加上培特讓守衛相信了當天是隊長的壞習慣發作，想對法蘭克出手卻被克雷頓發現才導致這場悲劇。

騎士們的證詞也支持了這項說法。

「法蘭克死前是被隊長的人叫去辦公室的。」「我是有聽說克雷頓和法蘭克在交往，然後隊長他⋯⋯一直都會對年輕的隊員出手。」「是情殺吧，可憐的傢伙，一定是看到情人跟長官親熱氣得發瘋了。」

而由於殺人現場的佈置手法和前幾個月的黑街連續殺人案如出一轍，陪審團一致認定黑街的案子也是克雷頓做的。

騎士殺害長官和同袍本身就是重罪，再加上黑街的案子，克雷頓被判了死刑，突然間他在全國聲名大噪，成了惡名昭彰的殺人魔。

克雷頓的母親在他年紀很輕的時候就病逝了，而他長期在外經商的父親和他根本不熟。來探監的是他鮮少見面的表哥，只冷冷地落下一句「你的家族以你為恥。」便頭也不回地走了。

於是本來期待家族能為他洗白的他明白了，那些在他加入騎士團為他慶祝的家族成員們，只是在慶賀他們的光榮又添了一筆。他們根本不在乎他。

過於重視榮譽的騎士們被告誡不准去探望犯人，因此克雷頓的同袍沒有一個前去看他，向他致上哪怕一點的哀戚或同情。

而那些獄卒呢？從他入獄的第一天獄卒們就用盡各種下流的方式取笑他。

「瞧瞧，咱們的監獄裡來了個小妞。」「長這麼可愛竟然是殺人狂，好可怕啊。」「哈哈哈哈哈！」

那監獄裡的獄卒們幾乎都是當不成騎士的失敗者，他們對貴族出身又成功入過騎士團的克雷頓特別沒有好感。

他們把他的食物故意弄到地上，讓他不得不像狗一樣跪在地上扒著飯吃；他們用鏈條把他禁錮在角落，用他的身體取樂——他們強行掰開他的嘴威脅：「你要是敢咬下去我們會讓你生不如死。」

事後他不停乾嘔、咳嗽、拒絕吞嚥，想要把噁心跟屈辱通通吐掉但是沒有辦法，那令人厭惡的感覺揮之不去。

就連他的兩任情人也從來沒有讓他做過這種事。有一次他們弄髒他的臉拂袖而去，留克雷頓在牢房裡不斷用身上的布料抹臉，就算他的臉已經擦得十分乾淨了他仍然停不下手，他還是聞得到那些污穢得令他想吐的氣味。

要是他曾經有過反抗甚至還手的意圖，他們就把他打趴在地上，恥笑他的無能為力。

遊街示眾的那一天，獄卒們按著他的頭，給他戴上了口枷和面具。

那些嘲笑他的路人都好遙遠，彷彿來自另一個世界，而不是他所認識的親切熱情的米勒居民。

他痛苦地想著隊長和法蘭克慘死的景象，要是他知道叛徒是誰，他就是死了也要化作惡靈報復那個傢伙。

然後他想到培特。

培特在哪裡？他在人群裡面嗎？還是也被叛徒殺了？他仍然打從心底相信培特對他說的是事實，他希望培特平安無事，但是又害怕培特正在人群裡看他丟臉的模樣。

19

行刑日的前夕，獄卒把食物盤放在地上對他說：「這是最後一餐了。等等神父會來聽你懺悔。」

懺悔？他沒有什麼好懺悔的。啊，除了他沒在表哥來探望時伸出雙手，把那混蛋給掐死以替世界減少禍害以外。要他為了掉進叛徒設的圈套而懺悔？他死也不要。

神父來到了牢房前，問他：「可憐的孩子，你有什麼想說的嗎？」

「哼。」克雷頓不屑地冷哼一聲，語帶挖苦地說，「不如你來監獄裡睡個幾天然後看看你會有什麼想說的，慈悲的神父。」

神父嘆了口氣，翻開手中的經書，挑選適合的章節對著克雷頓朗讀了起來。

另一邊，放下食物後剛走不久的獄卒被人從背後偷襲，拖進角落藏屍。

培特花了點時間摸透了監獄的路線和排班時間，這個時候是最容易劫獄的。

在通往特殊死囚牢房的路上有個特別寬敞的房間，裡頭一個彪形大漢坐在椅子上，手上握著一把巨大的斧頭。

「打擾了，我是來監督進度的。」培特大步走上去，對他招呼，「你想必是明天執刀的劊子手。」

「是啊，這是到時行刑用的傢伙。」劊子手拍拍那斧頭得意地說，「為了處刑全國知名的殺人犯，我也得拿出最好的東西給觀眾看啊。」

「它很美呢。」培特看著那弧線打心底稱讚道。

「哈哈你也這麼覺——」劊子手來不及說完話，便被培特一刀捅進咽喉。

再往下走，就到了關押死囚的區域，神父聽見有人來的腳步聲，停下朗讀對來人說：「我的佈道還沒結束。」

「是嗎？」培特露出歉疚的表情，「抱歉了神父。」然後俐落地切開神父的喉嚨。他有想過是否饒神父一命，但是那樣變數太多了，而他不喜歡不好掌控的情況。

從牢房裡傳來克雷頓的聲音，「培特？」

「克雷頓！」培特用獄卒身上扒來的鑰匙開了鎖。「你還好嗎？」

克雷頓只是嘆了口氣，行屍走肉般站了起來。

他走出牢房門的時候，培特給了他一個擁抱。

「我拼命跟陪審團解釋過了，但是他們不肯相信我。」還有一個謊言。

「無所謂了。」克雷頓回抱住了他。「出去的路在哪？」

克雷頓的反應太過平淡，培特有點擔心獄卒們是不是做了什麼太過火的事，把他整個人弄壞了。

經過劊子手的屍體時，培特抽出了劊子手腰間的佩刀拿給克雷頓，「等等的路程會很危險，帶上這個吧。」

克雷頓接過那把刀，卻把它扔到了地上。然後他撈起了劊子手的斧頭。「這是本來行刑要用的斧頭嗎？」

培特有點意外以克雷頓的身形能拿得起這麼重的武器。「是的。」

克雷頓用手指滑過那把斧頭的刀鋒，然後使了兩下，似乎對它的手感十分滿意。「我就拿它了。」

20

他們一路上通力合作殺了無數名獄卒，最後三名守衛同時從不同方向逼近，但克雷頓把大斧一揮，守衛們全部被斬成兩截。

培特這下明白騎士們為何會說克雷頓本來有機會升小隊長了。他是在練習場看過他和同期對戰，可實戰時又是另一番風景。

守衛們已經不可能再從地上爬起了，克雷頓還是高舉斧頭，朝他們瀕死的身軀砍下去。一下、兩下、三下，斧頭粘著血肉被從肉體上拔起的聲音無比黏膩。

「嘿嘿嘿，現在換誰躺在地上什麼也做不了啊？」他一邊肢解守衛們的屍體一邊碎碎念著笑著，「嘿嘿嘿⋯⋯哈哈哈哈！」他從低聲的笑轉為瘋狂的大笑，笑裡充斥復仇的喜悅。

先前的擔心都是多餘了。培特看著他，一遍又一遍砍著已經支離破碎的守衛屍體，一邊覺得恐怖，一邊覺得興奮，興奮克雷頓已經脫去了文明的桎梏變得和他一模一樣了。

「克雷頓。」培特出聲叫他。

大夢初醒般地，克雷頓停下了動作，「哈？噢，我剛剛太興奮了，嘿嘿嘿⋯⋯」

「別太興奮了，我們還沒脫離危險呢。」培特提醒他，用一種諄諄教誨的語氣。

「噢，噢⋯⋯你知道他們做了什麼嗎？」克雷頓看著地上的屍塊又自言自語了起來，「那些傢伙現在都死了，我殺了他們，我殺了他們⋯⋯」

「是的，你做得很好。」培特對他說。

這下克雷頓兩手握著斧頭看向他，不知為何，培特就是可以透過他的面具看見他被自己稱讚時高興的樣子。就像得到獎賞時搖著尾巴的獵犬一樣。

他們又奔波了一段路，確認安全後稍事休息。

逃獄時的緊張和興奮漸漸退去了，克雷頓跪在地上，雙手緊緊抱住自己，蜷成一團發抖。培特不確定他發抖是因為憤怒、害怕還是悲傷。也許都有。

「我很抱歉沒能早一點救你出來。」培特拍拍克雷頓的背，然後嘆了口氣，「你知道了吧，那些人都不值得信任。」

克雷頓想起了家族成員們的嘴臉，憤怒地握緊了拳頭，「穿得光鮮亮麗的傢伙，骨子裡卻是一坨爛泥。我以前這麼相信他們⋯⋯」

「不要擔心，我在這裡，我不會拋棄你的。」培特輕撫著他的背說。

「噢⋯⋯噢⋯⋯」

「你看，我不是來了嗎？雖然很危險，而且我怕得要死，但為了救你我還是來了。」

克雷頓稍微抬起身子，「培特⋯⋯」淚水從面具的孔中流出，一滴滴落到地上。

培特伸出手想拿掉克雷頓的面具。

「不！」克雷頓突然怒吼一聲拍開他的手。

培特嚇了一跳把手收了回去，他從來沒料到會有這種反應。然後他發現克雷頓低著頭在顫抖。那些獄卒想必對他做了很過分的事，導致他不願露出他的臉。

「沒事的，這裡只有我而已。」培特用最溫柔的語氣對他說。

克雷頓慢慢地把頭抬了起來，一雙藍色的眼睛看著他。

培特又伸出了手，那雙藍眼睛眨了一下，然後兩下，它們的主人顯得緊張，但是沒再做其他的動作，安靜地讓他把面具拿了下來。

克雷頓的臉上多了幾道傷疤，變得消瘦，但除此之外沒有太嚴重的不同。沒有毀容、沒有刺青、沒有刻意人為的明顯外傷，培特很快就懂了他們做了什麼讓他像條受傷的狗一樣如此防衛。

培特輕輕地碰了他的臉，手指順著他的淚痕一步步往上，停在一隻眼的下方。

藍得像海一樣。現在培特覺得他可以躍入那片海中，與它們融為一體。

然後培特把整隻手掌貼上他的腮邊，指尖勾著他耳際的髮絲。

克雷頓閉上眼睛，把臉蹭到他的手裡，尋求更多的慰藉。

於是培特前傾身子，輕輕地吻了他一口。

在他們的唇分開以後，克雷頓顫抖著，把臉埋在他頸窩裡啜泣。

「噓⋯⋯我會帶你離開這裡的，以後只要聽我的就不會有事了。」培特抱著他，輕柔地撫著他的頭說。

克雷頓用雙手緊緊抓住他，像一隻溺水的狗哀求主人的挽救那樣。也許自培特從海裡把克雷頓撈起的那時候起，他們的關係就已經註定了。永遠是培特把他騙下海去，然後在他快要窒息的時候伸出援手，把他訓練成不能沒有自己的模樣。

培特早已封閉的內心至始至終只有克雷頓一個人走了進去，於是他也必須確保克雷頓的心中只有培特一個人。

他們在破曉前離開了米勒，踏上了彼此相依為命，殺人劫財的漫長旅程。


End file.
